Affection in the Gauntlet
by Erin Primette
Summary: Joey is a girl and is about 18 in this story, which takes place after Episode 26. After finally eliminating the Skrugg, Joey tries to return to her normal life. However, she soon realizes that Heroman cares for her more than she realized. Mature Readers only.


Joey is a girl in this story, and I'm writing this because I think Heroman and Joey would make a great couple based on the fact that they share a bond as demonstrated in the anime. I'm giving Joey a genderswap to make this a straight pairing.

I do not own Heroman. Stan Lee and Studio Bones do.

* * *

It has been a few years since Joey and Heroman finished off the remainders of the Skrugg, including Kogorr, off the face of the Earth. They got an honorary from the President of the United States despite them returning to their normal life.

Or, their normal life as Josephine Carter Jones would have expected.

Nowadays, Joey can't help herself but cuddle Heroman in her arms every once in a while. Yet, it's not surprising since Lina and Psy have started dating while Professor Denton is making moves to propose to Ms. Collins. And with Will gone, Joey is starting to feel a little lonely, except for cases when she is working at the café. No matter how hard she tries to suppress it, she just can't stop thinking about Heroman, especially after what nearly happened to him. She was really afraid of losing him.

It's already night time, and Joey is supposed to get some sleep. Unfortunately, it's hard for her to even fall asleep. She tried a few techniques which didn't help at all. Then, she thought that if she kept her mind off of Heroman that she would succeed. But after several minutes, the plan didn't work. For some reason, she just can't stop thinking about him, but why? Then finally, she figured out why she was acting this way.

Ever since she first met Heroman, Joey began to realize how important he is to her. She figured that she cared about him a lot. But then, is she even willing to tell him about her feelings? She pulled out Heroman in his toy form along with her controller. She then activated the controller which turned into her gauntlet. After that, she quickly pressed the button, and Heroman changed into his complete form, and was soon sitting next to her.

"Heroman," said Joey meekly, "I can't sleep."

Of course, Heroman didn't say anything, but he did hear what Joey just told him. For a while, he stared at her curiously as if he was wondering if something was wrong with her.

"Well," continued Joey, "I'm not sure how to explain this, but it seems that you're the only one who understands me."

Again, Heroman didn't say anything, but he placed his hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Well," said Joey, "I really want to be more than just comrades with you. I mean, I don't know what will happen next, especially—,"

Heroman brought Joey closer to him before she could finish her sentence and wrapped his arms around her.

"Heroman?!" exclaimed Joey.

Heroman gently stroked Joey's back with one of his hands. She couldn't help but lean in closer to him.

"You really care about me that much?" asked Joey.

Heroman nodded. Joey and Heroman continued to embrace to each other for a while. While they did so, Heroman turned to face Joey, and his eyes lit up, causing Joey's to light up in response. Although Heroman couldn't speak through his voice, he was able to telepathically communicate with her:

"_**Joey, I have loved you ever since I was brought to life. I have seen your courage and your determination to protect innocent lives. There were times when I almost lost you. There were even times when I nearly caused you grief. Now that we have both made it this far, I don't want to lose you again, and I'm certain that you don't want the same thing to occur to me. My wish is to become one with you, Joey."**_

"Heroman," replied Joey softly, "I had no idea you felt that way."

Within an instant, Heroman gave her a soft kiss. She figured that Heroman is acknowledging her need for intimacy as she opened her mouth for him. Curious, Heroman explored her mouth with his tongue, causing her to cry out in pleasure. It was only a minute or so before Heroman broke the kiss.

Then, Joey lifted up her pajama shirt, revealing her breasts. Heroman let out a soft growl as if he was not satisfied yet. Joey acknowledged this and removed her pants and underwear, leaving her completely naked and under Heroman's mercy.

Heroman soon started fondling with her breasts. After about a moment, Joey climbed onto Heroman, prompting him to explore her body. He started by licking her neck. At the same time, he stroked her thighs with his hand. In response, Joey gently stroked his neck. She was quite surprised to realize that Heroman is capable of arousal despite the fact that he is a robot.

Soon, she felt that she needed more attention, so she guided one of his hands towards her entrance, and silently encouraged him to play with her wet folds. Heroman was giving her this amount of attention for a while. Soon, a warm feeling began to build up inside him. Heroman was soon inflicted with the urge to ravish his master. He had to have her now.

Without hesitation, Heroman gently laid Joey onto the bed before proceeding any further. He was able to get a good view on her body, which made him feel a little tenser. Tempted, Heroman brought his face closer to Joey's entrance. After a moment of inspecting, he began to explore it with his tongue.

Joey moaned even more frequently as Heroman continued to stimulate her in this position. He laid his hands on her breasts in the process. She gripped the sheets with her hands as he slipped his tongue even further inside her. Already, his penis stood erect from his armor and was throbbing, waiting for her. Heroman kept stimulating Joey for a few moments.

"Heroman, please," she begged, "I can't hold it, I need you!"

Heroman quickly stopped and maneuvered himself to where he was on top of Joey. He then gave her another passionate kiss. Joey soon nodded, and Heroman responded by bringing the tip of his erection at her core. He wasted no time as he slowly pushed it in. He soon felt her warmth heat him up as he sank further inside of her. But after a few seconds, he felt something break and he heard Joey scream in pain. He suddenly yelped in surprise. Worried that he caused her pain, he attempted to pull out.

"Don't!" protested Joey, "it hurts, but I'll be all right."

Heroman nearly acknowledged Joey's request, but he is already focusing on the blood that is starting to trickle out of her sheath. He stared into her eyes with worry for a moment.

"It's ok," reassured Joey.

Acknowledging this, Heroman sank into Joey completely. Then, he caressed her with his hands while waiting for the pain to wear off. Soon, Joey nodded, and Heroman responded by thrusting himself into her. Enjoying his actions, Joey wrapped her legs around his pelvis as he continued to grind her core. By then, the pain of losing her virginity was completely replaced with the pleasure of receiving this amount of affection from her own robot. Every stroke he made caused her to moan in response.

After about a few minutes, they both began to heat up and neither of them could hold back in this phase. Heroman started moving a little faster. At the same time, Joey perched her arms around his neck as he thrust himself even further inside of her core. Getting closer to his peak, Heroman purred with each stroke. After a few more strokes, Heroman brought Joey to orgasm, causing her to cry out his name. Then, Heroman released his seed after one more stroke, while crying out at the same time as Joey did.

Satisfied with providing Joey the affection, Heroman pulled out and his erection slid back into his armor. He pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around Joey. She brought her face closer to his and gave him a kiss.

"Heroman," whispered Joey, "thank you for everything."

As Joey fell asleep, Heroman wrapped his arms around her, and before he dozed off, he whispered into her ear.

"_**I love you, Joey."**_


End file.
